DEVELOPMENTAL RESEARCH PROGRAM: PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Developmental Research Program (DRP) is an essential component of the Prostate SPORE, providing yearly funding to 4-6 projects that have promising translational potential. Funding is flexible, supporting projects for a period of two years or less. It is expected that DRP investigators will develop their pilots sufficiently to either replace main projects that are not progressing or will secure independent funding in prostate cancer research. The DRP follows a highly structured process to solicit projects from investigators who are interested in developing projects in the area of prostate cancer, to review projects according to NIH review criteria and to monitor projects for scientific progress. The DRP is maintained throughout the entire period of SPORE funding. The specific aims of the Developmental Research Program are: Specific Aim 1. To maintain the administrative process for the Developmental Research Program throughout the SPORE funding period. Specific Aim 2. To solicit, review and select innovative and translational pilot projects through the highly structured process. A request for applications (RFA) is sent out to investigators at the Northwestern University (NU), University of Chicago and NorthShore University Health Systems. The Scientific Review Committee reviews pilot projects based on the quality and importance to the overall SPORE mission. Specific Aim 3. To monitor progress of pilot projects within the context of the overall SPORE goals. Pilot project investigators are required to present their results twice per year at SPORE investigators meeting. They also meet twice per year with the Director of the DRP to obtain translational insight and to ensure that scientific milestones are being achieved. DRP investigators are required to submit a written progress report that is rigorously evaluated by the SPORE PI and members of the Executive Committee. Specific Aim 4. To encourage additional investigators to pursue research in prostate cancer through a SPORE web site and by widely distributing the RFA announcing the availability of funds. Women and minority investigators are strongly encouraged to submit pilot projects.